Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Quercus Shumardii. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shumard Oak tree (Quercus Shumardii) which I have named xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99.
I discovered my new tree in the Spring, 2001 growing in a landscaped parking lot in the downtown area of Madison, Morgan County, Ga. The tree was grown from a 2xe2x80x3 caliper field-grown tree which was purchased in the Spring, 1985 from a commercial nursery in Morgan County, Ga. This nursery is no longer in business and the original source of the tree is unknown.
xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99 was asexually propagated, at my direction, in the Summer, 2002, by softwood cuttings using standard propagation procedures. The procedures were performed at a nursery in Oconee County, Ga. This propagation, and the resulting progeny, have proven the characteristics of my new variety to be firmly fixed. Further, these observations have confirmed my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Schumard Oak, as particularly evidenced by the upright, well-bunched habit with a central leader, and which can be reliably asexually propagated.
xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99 was observed to have an upright, well-branched habit with a central leader. These characteristics distinguish my new tree from other typical seedlings of Shumard Oak.
xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99 was observed for a period of time and is believed to be particularly useful in residential and commercial areas for street plantings and lawns, in parks, and in other large areas, as well as in smaller plating areas. The narrow habitat of the xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99 makes it suitable for planting in areas not having space to accommodate a large spreading tree typical of the species, such as around buildings in commercial developments and in urban areas. The branching habit and central leader of the tree are an asset to growers who will benefit economically from a tree requiring less work to produce a quality, saleable tree with a sound structure. The tree has demonstrated an ability to be grown in urban area by virtue of its present location. It is now growing in a concrete island approximately 36 square feet in size and surrounded on all sides by a parking lot, parking lot driveway, and a sidewalk 4 feet from a city street. My new tree has survived and remained healthy in this environment since being planted in 1985.
Seedling Shumard Oaks typically have a spreading canopy which is often open in youth. My new cultivar differs from the species in that it has an upright, well-branched habit with a central leader. Shumard Oaks are native to a geographical area ranging from Kansas to southern Michigan, eastwardly to North Carolina, and southerly to Texas and Florida. The tree grows well in USDA Hardiness Zones 5-9, and is considered a heat-resistant and drought-resistant tree. It prefers growing along streams, near swamps, or bodies of water in well drained soils. It will also grow at higher elevations, in rockier soil. Shumard Oak tolerates high pH soil (pH=7.0-8.0) as compared to most other oaks which prefer a more acidic soil.
Cultivated Shumard Oak is represented in industry by seedling material. Shumard Oak is very difficult to propagate asexually, and to the inventor""s knowledge, there are no other clonally propagated Shumard Oaks available. The parentage of my new tree is unknown, and because oaks are open-pollinated, it would be impossible to determine the male parent. From a genetics viewpoint, it can be assumed that either one or both of the parents have, or had, some combination of the form and branching habits displayed by my new tree. However, I have never seen another Shumard Oak that displays the upright, well-branched habit with a central leader as displayed by Shumard Oak tree xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99. Rather, the species is typically pyramidal and coarsely branched in youth, becoming spreading in maturity. Trees will generally reach a height and width of 40xe2x80x2-60xe2x80x2 and so have a height to width ratio of 1.0. After 18 years, the current height of my tree is 30xe2x80x2 and its width is 15xe2x80x2. Its height to width ratio is therefore 2.0. In my experience, no other seedling of Shumard Oak has displayed the growth habit of xe2x80x98ACNRT1xe2x80x99. My tree is current 8.83xe2x80x3 in caliper at a height of 4xe2x80x2 above the ground. This low average caliper increase of 0.38xe2x80x3 per year is likely due to its being planted in a non-irrigated urban site. Nursery grown Shumard Oaks in this area have an average annual caliper increase of 0.75xe2x80x3 to 1.00xe2x80x3. The progeny of my new tree have performed similar to typical seedlings Shumard Oaks when grown in a nursery setting.